The Blasted Monster You Made
EXP Awarded Roleplay Kaiser was in his office grading papers. So far, everyone was going well, mostly B's. The man had a smile on his face, glad his students were doing so well. However that soon changed as he got a call from Atlas Research Department. Kaiser, with a sigh, answered his scroll "This is Kaiser" He said rather monotone but soon his face went white "What......" He trailed off as his eyes widened "WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET IT ESCAPE!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, shooting out of his chair and bolting out of his office "I want to know now!" He growled. The man was normal happy and just a pleasant person to be around, but this was something that could push him over the edge of rational thought "What do you mean it just broke......" And then it hit him "The temperature was too low! You let it die!" Kaiser made his way across the campus, yelling at the top of his lungs at the person on the other end, making quite a scene. Passing through the hallways shortly after a not so nice scene at his previous testing, Whitney was amazed to hear the ruckus caused by his colleague. He had never really seen this of Kaiser before, not that it really mattered but.. What truly rang was the last part of the sentence. "You let it die...." "die..." "die......" As Kasier started walking passed him, he took out a sheet of paper, and folded it into the form of a plane and tossed it at his chest to STOP him "Let what die?" he asked him for clarification. Kaiser stopped in his tracks "There's no time to explain. I have to get to Atlas now!" He said, his voice filled with urgency "The best description I can give you is a walking holocaust " Kaiser then tore the paper from his chest and kept on his way, pulling out his scroll and making a call "Yeah, it's me Auntie. I need an airship now. 5 minutes, thanks" He said hanging up as he stopped in the center of the courtyard. Swiftly grabbing the paper, Whitney followed, "airship" had caught his interest and sparked something from within, "You aren't allowed to bring aircrafts into the vicinity of Shade's waters. Now, if you don't mind taking evaluating what your next steps will be, we may not have to piss off our grand majesty, Aurella." Instinctively however, he readied his own contacts to get his fighter jet ready just in case as well. "I don't care" Kaiser said bluntly "Remnants future is more important than Rubio's rules. And he can take it up with my Aunt if he has problems" Kaiser was a man on a mission, what had escaped needed to be contained. "Let me guess, you're coming with me?" he asked. Nameless had been meditating when he sensed two things. A large signature that he disregard before instantly disappearing and the screams of a very, very pissed man. He used his temporal vision to try and figure out the causes of both only to be horrified.In the next moment, he was beside the pissed off man. "You need to come with me, Now." He said flatly, leaving no room for the man to argue. "I don't care what the reason why you created that monster..." He looked at the other and turned his back at him, speaking through his teeth. "If you lose control of that thing...and you seem to have...You have very quickly doomed all of us! So we need to leave now!" He heard the other talk about no aircraft in shade waters. "No worries, We won't be needing one." He said with a forced even tone. "......." Whitney stared back at the school and furrowed his brow together at some of the light from the sun though partially tolerable from the clouds, "It's peaceful today... Can't we just go back to that?" He frowned and then started back at them, frowning further, "Very well, " he nodded to Nameless. After all, there was a chance that whatever was there could put him out of his miseries. "Don't you think I know that!" Kaiser yelled at Nameless, the ground shaking a bit as he did so before quickly stopping "And what do you mean by that? How would we get to Atlas?" Kaiser asked, clearly in no mood to talk. "Shut up and let me do what I do. And do you want her to come or not? If he is going to die quickly, I'd rather not have him come if he can't hold himself." Shrugging, Whitney didn't seem to step down from the chance of going along with them. Whether he liked it or not, he was involved now, and this had to be fully seen through. Folding a piece of paper from his book into a plane, he tossed it at Nameless and spat out, "Don't you think it's time to GO?" "Alright, just take me to the Atlas Research Facility" Kaiser sighed. The very thought of not doing anything angered him. "I don't care how, just do it" He turned around and as he did, their world around them shifted to that of the research facility. "We're here....move. Lead the way, sir. To the blasted monster you made..." Not processing the change and feeling sick which was unusual for the pilot, Whitney went over to the side and threw up over his notebook. It was as disgusting feeling and even more so upsetting when his set of written works were destroyed with a foul smell, "Let's just... go..." he said defeated and not knowing what to expect. Kaiser was unfazed by the transport, he simply stormed into the facility....To find a horrifying sight. Blood, gore, bones, all painted the wall and ceiling, dead bodies ripped to pieces. Scorch marks and slash marks on the walls only added to the scene. He made his way further into the building as the gruesome sights became more and more intense until finally, he reached a dead body holding a rifle like weapon. "No.....No No No No....DAMN IT!" He yelled throwing the weapon at the wall in a fit of rage. "This is what you get when you make a fucking monster like this, no one can control it and it gets out and kills everyone! No I have to take care of your bullshit! Go start digging grave for your men, go tell their families what you did." He was pissed, a wave of killing intent blasted from him. He stormed off before teleporting to the grim responsible for the carnage. This... obviously had to be some sort of dream... Whitney reckoned.... hardly able to PROCESS the scene due to how grotesque it was. "What... exactly... did... you.. make..." he spat out finally, starting to process what exactly he may be up against. Kaiser chuckled slightly as tears ran down his eyes "A Grimm that can't die." He said "Whenever you kill it, it comes back ten times stronger and immune to whatever killed it. Combine that with the fact that Grimm grow stronger the longer they live....And you have the next mass extinction" He looked into the direction where Nameless had gone. "That assholes not going to find anything. See that gun? It breaks things down at the atomic level, scattering the atoms of whatever was hit by it. I petitioned for production to be stopped....Looks like no one listened" Kaiser slumped down, covering his face with his hands. He shouted out before he could answer. "The dumbass and his team of nitwit made a Grimm could easily wipe out the world as we know it. He is the death of us all. Dammit. Needing to know nothing more and hardly able to handle the grotesqueness of the scene, Whitney bolted out of there into the outside. Though it was Atlas it felt anything BUT home, he needed out. He needed back. He needed his jet and the sky and to shoot everything in sight. Everything in sight... Everything.. Sighing, Kaiser stood and headed to the security surveillance room. The massacre only intensifying as he headed there. When he opened the door, he found it covered in blood and trashed. "Damn it...." He said weakly, though it might've been for the best that he didn't witness his greatest mistake slaughtering innocent people. After what seemed like years of him standing there, Kaiser slowly made his way out of the building before falling to his knees "What do I do mom......." He said, looking to the sky. He was outside, sitting on the ground in a meditation stance. He was gathering as much information as he could get before he sensed the male's spatial signature come out of the lab. He sighed and stood up before turning around and walking back to the man. He saw him in the doorway to the outside. He growled in annoyance, raising his hand to his nose, pinching the bridge of it. "You know what you do? You stop moping in self-pity. The past is behind you. Your mistakes have been made, and there is no fixing them. This is time to act. Right your wrongs and fight it...Cause if you don't at least try, more will die. That is for certain. So get off the ground and stop the "woe it was me" shit. That won't change anything. We have approximately 2-3 weeks until it comes back and guess where it will be? Shade....So time to get up and get your ass moving! Or do you want more people to die!" He snapped at the man. "You are a man of high status, act like one!" Kaiser chuckled "Right, stop an unstoppable killing machine that can come back from a full atomic breakdown" His chuckle turned into a full blown laugh "It's funny...All my life all I ever wanted to do was help people....But now I have to find a way to stop what can't be stopped...." He stood, still laughing "Well...I guess this is the last joke life is going to play on me" He sighed, looking away before coming back with a backhand to his face, going for the knocking some sense into him. Shock or not, this is helping no one. "Sir, Snap the hell out of this. We need to get moving. We need to figure out everything on this creature and find a potential way to deal with it." He felt the signature of the other disappear after someone appeared out of nowhere and disappeared with the male. "We leave now.." He teleported them back to shade, where they were when he first teleported them. The man composed himself and sighed. Now wasn't the time for a breakdown, now was a time of preparation. With a deep breath, Kaiser pulled out his scroll and dialed a contact. "Dad.....I need your help...." After a few seconds of silence "....I'll be there as soon as I can son..." Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1